


Consuming (Madara Uchiha x Reader)

by AstridChevalier



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love Triangles, Reincarnation, True Love Wins in The End, Uchiha Madara/Reader - Freeform, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridChevalier/pseuds/AstridChevalier
Summary: Tired of the bloodshed, two legendary clans decide to join hands to end the bloody era once and for all. Hearing the peaceful agreement, the legendary Shijin Clan declares to join hands with the Uchiha and Senju to aid them with their efforts. Everything seems flawless but there are issues that are still unsolved. Love finally sparks between two "warrior" lovers destined for eternity. As deranged this love is, they have to overcome impossible obstacles together. Will they be able to do it? Will their love conquer all?(Madara Uchiha X Reader)All the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This is just a fanfiction.





	Consuming (Madara Uchiha x Reader)

Shinobi.

A term that has become an occupation.

A dangerous occupation.

Being a shinobi means abiding by your morals even if it leads to your death.

Being a shinobi means you don't know when you are going to die.

Being a shinobi means you don't know when you are going to lose your loved ones or when you are going to make someone cry.

In the war-torn era, shinobis from various clans fought continuously but meaninglessly for power. The clans were inclined to destroy each other for supremacy.

The continuous desire for power resulted in the loss of many lives. Bloodshed was increasing every passing day.

It was at this time two shinobi who were once fierce enemies decided to join hands to end this bloody war and unify all the clans. 

To seek harmony among the clans, these two shinobi decided to create a village where shinobis could live happily with their loved ones without the fear of losing them.

"We are going to need a name for the village. Any thoughts?" asked the shinobi to his ally and long-time friend happily.

A small frown fell upon his face as he thought deeply. What name could he gave to the village? A stong breeze ruffled the shinobis' long, waist-length hair and kimonos lightly. 

The shinobi caught hold of a leaf that was blowing with the wind. His gaze fell on the hole in the leaf. He raised the leaf slowly only to look through the hole at the village.

"What about Konohagakure?" Madara suggested.

Hashirama's head dropped. There was a sudden heavy, depressing aura surrounding him.

"It's too simple. It's not imaginative." He stated depressed. "You called it exactly as you saw it." 

"How's it different from the Hokage!?" The raven haired male yelled indignantly at his friend.

Hearing this Hashirama laughed heartily.

"In addition to the Uchiha and Senju clans, the Sarutobi and Shimura clans have expressed their earnest wishes to join us as well."

Madara turned his gaze away from the village to his friend. Hashirama kept looking at him with a smile on his face. He was baffled. Had he already forgotten? Or was he trying tease him?

"Hashirama, have you already forgotten?"

"Forgotten what?" he asked innocently as he slightly tilted his head.

"You had already informed me of that before."

"Oh?" A surprised Hashirama said. He thought back and recalled their earlier conversation. "Ahaha..." he laughed nervously. "I had completely forgotten. I was just too excited." He claimed.

Madara let out a sigh seeing his aloofness. Hashirama has always behaved like a fool since they were children. But his overwhelming chakra and prowess is what makes him stand out of the fool's territory. No one knew this better than Madara. He was his rival afterall. An opponent against whom no one can could stand against only with the exception of him.

"You are definitely not fitting for the Hokage especially with that sad face of yours." 

"Is my face too sad?"

Madara laughed seeing Hashirama's depressed state. "Yes," he affirmed not at all feigning modesty. "However as sad as your face and how lame you can be, my prowess wouldn't be matched by anyone other than you." He added. A compliment after an insult. It was his way of cheering Hashirama up.

His words had an affect on him. He seemed brightened up after what he has heard, evident by the noticeable, tiny small smile that formed on his face.

"I wouldn't be sure of that," breathed Hashirama.

This didn't go unnoticed by Madara. "Hm? What do you mean?" asked Madara curiously.

Hashirama's smile broadened. "You'll see with your eyes."

Madara didn't understand what Hashirama was saying. To him, it felt like another one of his friend's aloofness. There could be no one who could match his prowess. To him, this was absolutely certain. Like a fact that was unchangeable. Shaking his head lightly, he returned to his thoughts about the village.

Hashirama was glad by the change. He was truly happy as he was able to bring the great change in the shinobi world along with his best friend who dreamt the same dream as him. Still, there was a great amount of work to do before worldwide peace could be achieved. 

He turned to see this village. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Madara staring at the village. He couldn't read his face and that troubled him.

......Was he thinking of his late brother, Izuna? 

The mere thought made his heart drop.

Then he remembered something important.

"Madara, there's one more clan besides the Sarutobi and Shimura that's joining us in our attempt for a peaceful existence."

"Oh. Is that so?" 

Hashirama nodded cheerfully. "One of our allied clans".

Madara was surprised that more clans were eager to join them. "Which clan is it?"

"The (Last Name) Clan."


End file.
